How To Save A Life
by Marauders4EVR
Summary: Oneshot. Sirius and Regulus have a conversation.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related trademarks/characters do not belong to me.

_How To Save A Life_ is a song by The Fray and does not belong to me.

**How To Save A Life**

Summary: Oneshot. Sirius and Regulus have a conversation.

_Step one, you say we need to talk_

Sirius found his brother sulking in an empty corridor. Regulus had his sleeve pulled down on one arm, despite the scorching temperature. He saw Sirius and reflexively scowled.

"We need to talk," Sirius quietly said.

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

Regulus went to walk away but Sirius grabbed his shoulder.

He steered his brother into an abandoned classroom, murmuring, "Sit down. It's just a talk."

Regulus flopped into a chair and Sirius closed the door.

_He smiles politely back at you_

Regulus offered him a nimble but polite smile.

_You stare politely right on through_

Sirius merely stared at him, unable to hide his disappointment.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

Regulus stood up and crossed over to the window. He rested his head against the pane and closed his eyes.

"You're an idiot," Sirius quietly declared, "You know that, right?"

Regulus merely grunted.

"I really thought that you might have been different," Sirius whispered, "I thought that you weren't like the others. I thought that you were…"

"…like you?" Regulus retorted, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Damn it, Regulus!" Sirius snapped, "I'm _disappointed_ because you went and joined a terroristic cult! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Mother and Father are proud!" Regulus cried, spinning around.

"Well, good!" Sirius cynically said, "I'm so glad that our bigoted, abusive, parents are bloody proud!"

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

"Alright, I get it!" Regulus growled, "I know that you hate them. Crikey, I figured out that much the night that you ran away."

He broke off before whispering, "You ran away…and left me there…with _them_! What did you think was going to happen?"

"Don't you _dare_ blame this on me!" Sirius hissed.

_You begin to wonder why you came_

Regulus glared at him and Sirius turned towards the door. This had been a horrid idea.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Sirius paused, knowing that he couldn't leave.

_Let him know that you know best_

He turned and murmured, "Regulus…I know that you're mad at me…but I know best…"

_'Cause after all you do know best_

"Sure," Regulus sarcastically muttered, "You know best."

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

"Come on, Reg," Sirius gently said.

Regulus softened at his old nickname. It was short-lived and he quickly crossed his arms and scowled.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

"They're killing people, Regulus!" Sirius exclaimed, "They're wiping out entire families, for no reason other than the fact that they're not pure-bloods! Do you really want to be a part of that?"

_The things you've told him all along_

"You've given me this lecture before," Regulus shortly said.

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And I pray to God he hears you_

"And you've been deafened every time," Sirius pointed out, "Regulus…please…_please_…listen to me…"

"Why should I?" Regulus argued.

"Because, I'm your brother."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Regulus' eyes briefly brimmed with tears. Sirius felt a lump in his own throat.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

Regulus balled his fists and shrieked, "Brother? You're gave up that right when you walked out!"

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

"And I told you to come with me," Sirius quietly pointed out, "You declined."

"I…I couldn't."

"You had a choice," Sirius snapped, "You chose wrong. Just like you had a choice when it came to getting that tattoo on your arm. You have one last choice, Reg…you have one last chance. You don't have to do this."

Regulus wiped his arm against his eyes and whispered, "Yes, I do."

"No, you don't," Sirius disagreed, "You can walk away."

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

"You're at a fork in the road," Sirius continued, "But it's not too late. You can either break away and do the right thing…or you can follow your friends into madness."

_He will do one of two things_

His brother buried his face in his hands.

_He will admit to everything_

"Y…you're right," Regulus croaked.

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

"Then, let me help you," Sirius gently said, reaching towards him.

Regulus jumped back and tearfully exclaimed, "No! Don't you get it? It's too late!"

"The Regulus that I knew would fight," Sirius pointed out, "He would fight to the bitter end."

"Well, the Regulus you knew is gone," Regulus countered, "I'm not the same."

"I can see that," Sirius grimly said.

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life…_

He reached for the handle and Regulus muttered, "You knew that you weren't going to change my mind."

Sirius miserably nodded, opening the door.

"So, what was the point?" Regulus asked, "Why have this little talk?"

"You're my brother, Reg," Sirius whispered, "I wasn't going to watch you drown without throwing a life-saver."

Regulus swallowed and croaked, "I know how to swim."

"For your sake," Sirius softly said, "I hope you're right."

Regulus closed the door behind them and the brothers parted ways.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life…_


End file.
